


Overwatch High

by CuriousFoxes (SinlessKeyrus)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Maybe a little but not the focus, Not really too shippy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinlessKeyrus/pseuds/CuriousFoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji is just starting at Overwatch High, a boarding school with students from around the world. The goal of this school is to raise the best and brightest of the worlds youth into upstanding world leaders. (Inspired by the Overwatch Highschool AU by jununy.tumblr.com go check out their amazing artwork!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This my first attempt at an AU so I hope it isn't too terrible. Criticism is more than welcome but try to be gentle and constructive!

Genji looked out the window of the car as the scenery of Zurich sped by. He glanced up to the front passenger seat where his older brother Hanzo had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He acted like a samurai even when there wasn’t a kendo stick in ten mile radius. A sigh left Genji’s lips as he turned back to the window. He thought about what his new school was gonna be like. He heard stories from his brother, but didn’t think too much of them. All Hanzo ever went on about was his best friend Jesse, who preferred to go by his last name McCree, and the kendo club.

When they pulled up to the school grounds, a strange symbol on the iron gate split into halves as it opened. This school was Overwatch High. It was a boarding school with spots only for those who proved their worth. Apparently most students proved their worth with an essay, but the Shimadas proved theirs with a check. The car came to a halt in front of the dorms, a cross shaped building with four halls stretching out from a center point.

Hanzo got out of the car and started toward the building, his room already filled with his stuff. Genji exited the vehicle and went back to the trunk, retrieving his suitcase and duffel bag before the driver could get to them. He headed towards the building and tried to swallow the lump in his throat – okay, maybe he was a bit more nervous than he put on. Once he entered the building, he could instantly spot the other freshman standing by a bulletin board trying to figure out which rooms they were in. The dorm atrium was large, with two split hallways on each of the four walls, making eight halls altogether. Each hall had a sign above the entrance that respectively said Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, and Senior. The reason for the split in each grades hall was to keep the genders separated.

One person in particular stood out to Genji. It was a girl wearing headphones with a second set of speakers shaped like cat ears. She was talking animatedly to a darker skinned boy who had his dreadlocks up and a skateboard next to his bags. Genji made his way over the two, pretending like he was just going to check the board.

“Woah, nice hair!” said a female voice. Genji looked over and saw the girl pointing directly at him with her jaw dropped.

“Oh, uh, thanks?” Genji replied. He had totally forgotten he dyed his hair green before the flight.

“My names Hana! This is Lucio!” she yelled as she looped her arm around the other boy’s neck.

“I’m Genji, nice to meet you.” He gave a short bow and then proceeded to the bulletin board, finding his room number.

The two started laughing and talking to each other. Genji’s cheeks turned red as he started down the Freshman hallway.  _They probably don’t bow in their cultures! Idiot!_ He thought to himself. He found his room and opened the door to find a bed and couch already set up. A large television hung from the wall opposite the couch, a desk sat next to the bed with his home computer already set up. The school staff are pretty fast, even Genji’s clothes were already folded and neatly placed inside the dresser.

He set his bag on the couch and laid on the bed, looking at the ceiling. He rolled to his side and saw a large figure standing in the doorway.  _Oh shit,_  he thought.

“Genji! Come, I already have your application for kendo filled out. I just need you to turn it in yourself.” His brother spoke in a stern tone.

“I already told you I don’t want to join kendo!” Genji stood up and made his way to Hanzo, looking up at him stubbornly.

“And I told you that you would be joining anyway! Father isn’t here to coddle you, you will listen to me!” His brother gave him a dangerous look, as if he were already in attack mode and Genji had no trap cards.

Instead of replying, Genji closed the door with a loud slamming noise, and he held onto the knob incase his brother tried to force his way in. After a few seconds, he heard a sigh and footsteps heading away from his room, so he opened the door and peeked out cautiously. His brother was already halfway to the Senior Hall, which was just across the way from the Freshman Hall. Eyes from the other students darted from Genji to Hanzo and back again.

Genji blushed and closed the door with a click. He made his way back to the bed, flopping down and staring at the wall.  _This is gonna be a long school year,_ he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is so short because I want it to be a sort of pilot chapter and also because I am a total n00b at this fanfic thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is still getting used to his new life at Overwatch High. After a couple days of unpacking and decorating his room it's time for orientation, Genji's about to learn about the characters who go to this prestigious school.

Genji woke up, his eyes blurred from the sleep that sat in them. He swung his legs over the side of the still unfamiliar bed and looked around them, it still didn't feel quite like home yet. A yawn escaped his lips as he stood and stretched, his back popping in a couple of places. His pajamas were soon shed and replaced by an orange and white hoodie, the schools had sent it with his acceptance letter, and a pair of grey jeans. He gathered his toothbrush, toothpaste, and hair gel. Leaving the sanctuary of his room Genji walked to the communal bathroom for the boys.

There were a few students in their, going through their morning routines, some showering and others shaving or brushing their teeth. Genji found an empty sink and mirror and started with his dental hygiene, spreading the toothpaste on his toothbrush. During his life or death battle with plaque he heard a loud voice echo through the doorway.  _It's too early for this_  he thought to himself as he turned towards the noise.

Two boys, one that seemed tall but he was hunched over so it was hard to tell and one that was very large in every sense of the word, came into the bathroom. The shorter boy talking very loudly and the other laughing at almost everything that was said, most of it didn't seem like a joke though.

"Ok so they have my picture up in the chem lab so we should find someone to smuggle stuff out for us!" said the hunched boy, he had an Australian accent so it wasn't hard to figure out where he had come from. The other boy just nodded and smiled.

Genji turned his attention back to his reflection, bending over to spit the contents of his mouth in the sink. When he looked back up there was another face in the mirror behind him. It was the boy from the first day, Genji rinsed his mouth and turned. The other boy, still in his pajamas, was smiling at Genji.

"Uh good morning, can I help you?" Genji spoke first, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! We met on the first day, I'm Lucio! I was with the Korean girl, Hana." the boy spoke fast, only slowing down at the last sentence.

"Oh yeah, I'm Genji. Nice to meet you, again." said Genji, letting out a small smile.

The other boy took the sing next to Genji, getting started on brushing his teeth, Genji opened his jar of hair gel and pulled a small clump out. He styled his hair up into a single point, he'd been doing his hair this way for a couple of years. Lucio tied up his dreads, that had hung past his shoulders, making his head look like a pineapple with droopy leaves.

"So um, you wanna head to orientation together or something?" Genji blushed lightly, looking at the other boy from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah dude! We gotta meet up with Hana first though." Lucio smiled, toothpaste foam still in his mouth.

Genji let out a laugh, "I'll meet you guys in the common area then, I need to get a few things from my room."

He gathered his things left the bathroom, waving to Lucio as he went through the doorway. As Genji entered the hall he spotted his brother walking toward him, his smile faded into hard-line and his face became as rigid as stone. Genji and Hanzo passed each other, he didn't have to look at this brother to know that a glare was being shot his way. He could feel it digging into his skull, at least until his brother looked away. The tension around them the same as two wolves fighting over dominance.

Genji made it to his room safely, putting his toiletries away and gathering his phone and wallet. He got to setting up his computer to the schools wifi, which was ten times faster than the internet at home. After the gel in his hair dried and his computer was all set up Genji ventured back out to the hall and headed for the common room. He spotted the girl.  _I think her name was Hana?_  he thought to himself. He started heading towards her, Lucio was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, I'm Genji. Lucio said I could head to orientation with you guys," he swallowed and scratched the back of his neck, "I mean if that's ok with you of course."

The girl turned her attention toward him, popping a bubble of gum before smiling as wide as Lucio did, "Yeah man totally! Anyone with hair as cool as yours can hangout with us! I'm Hana Song but I usually go by D.Va online."

D.Va, where have I heard that before? as Genji was trying to remember Lucio came up to the too, clapping Genji on the back.

"Hey, sorry I was late. Got inspired for a new track so I had to get the beat started," Lucio explained as he started toward the door, the two followed.

"So you two must be pretty smart to have gotten in to this school right?" Genji asked, hoping him and his brother weren't the only two rich kids at the school.

"Actually we studied almost non-stop before for the essay, we each applied for maybe a hundred scholarships to afford it!" Hana answered, seemingly proud that they made it in.

"Oh wow, my family pretty much paid for me and my brother to get in. I didn't even finish the essay..." Genji trailed off, looking down.

"You're brother is Hanzo Shimada right? I've heard of your family before, I thought you'd be more arrogant since you're loaded," Lucio chimed in.

He wasn't wrong, Genji was really arrogant back home. He would get whatever he wanted from his father with just a look, the rest of the family despised Genji but he didn't care that much. He wanted to start fresh at this school, which he guess meant making some down to earth friends.

"Yeah that's us, me and my brother don't get along too well. I guess you guys saw what happened on the first day?" he sighed, now thinking they were just talking to him for his money.

"Oh yeah that shit was crazy! I want all the dirt!" Hana nudged Genji, raising her eyebrows at him.

Genji groaned, just thinking about his brother was painful, "He wants me to join the Kendo club, we're raised on it but I wanna branch out here. Besides my brothers an asshole so I'd rather spite him than give in to his pride."

"Holy shit," Lucio spun around and looked at Genji, "you're rich and Japanese, please tell me you like anime!"

"I mean yeah, all our cartoons are what you call anime. But I do have some merch from a few, you guys wanna check it out sometime?" Genji smiled.

Lucio and Hana both nodded, bumping knuckles. Lucio pointed his fist at Genji, he bumped his knuckles with him. A warm feeling grew in Genjis chest,  _So this is what friendship feels like_  he thought to himself.

The trio walked toward the main school building, entering into the large main hall. This was Genji's first time here since he had spent most of the last couple days pent-up in his room. There were bulletin boards promoting clubs and sports, two large staircases that converged on the second floor, and two large hallways that went in opposite directions and lined with lockers.

"Which ways the auditorium, that's where we're supposed to go right?" Genji questioned the two, guessing one of them had taken the time to explore.

"I don't know, I was busy setting up my sound studio in my room," Lucio had went to a bulletin board, trying to find a map.

"Yeah and I was setting up my computer for streaming," Hana was looking down the halls.

Genji thought for a second, "Maybe it's behind this building, let's try to find a backdoor."

The other two nodded and followed after him. Their footsteps echoed in the halls, the school sure seemed empty. They turned a corner and headed toward the back of the building, taking a left and walking down a long stretch of hall. Eventually a set of doors appeared that didn't seem to lead to classroom, Genji pushed one of the doors open and peeked in. It definitely lead to the auditorium, but they were backstage  _What kind of floor plan is this?_   Genji thought to himself as they stepped onto the dark room.

"I guess we're behind the stage huh? Maybe we can sneak down into the seats," Hana started toward the edge of the curtain, the boys following close behind.

The closer they got the louder a voice on the other became, until they could hear it clearly "-come to Overwatch High! The school for the best and brightest of the world's youth!" There was a pause for applause, the trio peeked out from behind the curtain. The seats had freshman filling the first three rows, the other seats had scattered upperclassman in them. Genji immediately spotted his brother, who had immediately seen and scowled at the three.

"If we go out now everyone will probably laugh at us," Lucio whispered.

"Maybe we should just listen from here then?" Genji suggested in a hushed tone.

The speaker, who turned out to be the principal, droned on about the extracurriculars offered at the school and how it was made to accommodate the needs of all students. As they talked Genji spotted movement up in the rafters,  suddenly a high-pitched laugh rang out as what looked like a bomb fell from the ceiling. Genji ducked behind the curtain, pulling Lucio and D.Va with them. There were screams as a loud bang rang out, Genji peeked around the corner to find the stage and part of the seating had been filled with smoke.

The trio took the opportunity to run across the stage and jump down into the audience, finding seats quickly. After the smoke cleared the three tried their best to look natural, Genji sitting as still as possible, Lucio lounger back with one foot up on the seat, and Hana draped across the boys.

Genji looked around and nobody was the wiser about what happened. Well nobody except the older Shimada a few rows back that was drilling holes in the back of Genjis head, good thing Hanzo doesn't have laser eyes.

After the everyone had settled down the speaker began again, going on for another hour about their class schedules being emailed to them and that everything in the cafeteria was free during lunch hours. As soon as they were free to leave most kids ran out of the auditorium, the trio took their time to leave. When they exited the building they started laughing.

"I can't believe how lucky we got!" exclaimed Lucio.

"Man if I ever find out who dropped that smoke bomb I will thank them personally," said Genji.

"No thanks necessary mate! Just doin what I do best, and that's blowing shit up!" said a familiar Australian voice, followed by a laugh matching the one from earlier.

The three turned to see the hunched kids from the morning and the larger boy leaning against the wall of the auditorium outside the door. They reeked of marijuana which explained the glazed eyes of the smaller boy.

"Name's Jamison Fawkes! Friends call me Jamie, others call me Junkrat behind me back!" he said, not seeming too upset by the fact.

The larger boy looked down at the three, dwarfing them "My name is Mako!" he said as he smiled widely.

"Nice to meet you!" Hana, Genji, and Lucio said in unison before briskly walking away.

They made their way back to the dorms, chatting about anime and video games. Genji found he had a lot in common with the two, perhaps it wouldn't take as long to find his place in the school as he thought. Hana checked her phone and got a worried look.

"Oh no! I was supposed to live an hour ago! Sorry guys, I'll see you at dinner," she ran off towards her room, fumbling with the door handle.

"What was that about?" Genji turned to Lucio.

"Oh Hana livestreams video games, mostly Starcraft. She has a big following," Lucio replied, grinning.

"Wait, she's  **THAT**  D.Va?" Genjis jaw dropped, he had heard of her before but never watched her.

Lucio just nodded, "Yeah and I have to go get that track pumped out! Got some new beats flowing in my ears," and with that he jogged off to his room, a loud bass coming from the door seconds after it closed.

Genji looked around the common area, there were kids of all different sorts. A shorter kid tinkering with what seemed like small robots, three girls huddled together, one girl lifting weights in the corner. There was Hanzo talking to McCree, occasionally glaring at Genji. Besides his brother everyone seemed so nice,  _I can probably survive this school year_  he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to do a bit more dialogue in this chapter than I did before, I hope it isn't like...to much......


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji meets some new people on his first morning of actual classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter! I had writers block and I really wanted to give you guys something and this is what I could squeeze out!

It'd been a few days since the orientation and Genji was just getting ready for his first day of classes. He'd been homeschooled his whole life so he was excited to actually have peers, instead of his old pencil necked tutor, as company. He had showered the night before and brushed his teeth this morning, with his hair styler, his clothes on, and his backpack slung over his shoulder, Genji left his room and walked into the hallway.

Genji had spent the last few days with Lucio and Hana. They had come to Genji's room and gushed over his collection of anime dvds and merchandise, Lucio had especially liked the high end sound system that had been set up. Hana was in love with the rows and rows of Japanese imports and begged to borrow almost the whole collection before Genji said she was free to them. They had been to Lucios room next, half of it had been turned into a sound studio. There was barely enough room for Lucios bed and dresser in the corner but he seemed to make do. Hanas room had a huge desk with six monitors and a monster of a computer. It was freezing in her room but when she booted up her PC it seemed to level out, Genji wondered if she kept the computer on at night or just suffered with hypothermia every night.

As Genji entered the common room his heart swelled, it does this every time he leaves his room and sees his two friends waiting for them. He jogged over to them, a small smile on his face.

"Morning guys!" Genji almost yelled.

"Hey man turn down the volume, I barely got any sleep last night," Lucio said with a coarse voice, he looked exhausted.

"Oh c'mon Luce, Genji's just as nervous as we- I mean you are," Hana blushed and looked up and away.

Genji and Lucio smiled to each other, the trio left the building in a crowd of other students. Genji panned the crowd and spotted a beautiful blonde girl, her eyes met his as he gazed at her. She smiled and Genji blushed, looking away so fast he was afraid he'd spin around and be looking at her again.

"Oh move it! You're slowing me down!" shouted a feminine voice with a British accent.

Genji turned and saw a running in place behind the crowd. She wore a track jacket and orange leggings, her hair was so messy it looked like she had woken up in a wind tunnel but so much it was stylish. She looked very upset, that was until the crowded parted just enough for her to fit and she grinned. Suddenly the girl was a blur that went right between Genji and Lucio, he could've swore she winked at him.

"Hey guys wait up, you're walking too fast!" Hana called from behind, they hadn't notice her falling behind.

They stopped and she caught up with them, grabbing the back of the boys jackets. The two resumed walking and Hana lifted the fronts of her shoes, her Heelys now gliding along the floor. This had become a common event and they didn't mind, except once they had to stop short and Hana got her bubble gum stuck in Genjis hair. Luckily the kid who wears the gorilla mascot suit seems to have a life supply of peanut butter.

"I think we should start charging her," Lucio said as they entered the school building.

"Richie rich over here doesn't need anything!" Hana said, giggling as she did.

Genji looked down, he didn't like when they brought up his money. It made him feel like it was the only reason they stuck around, but they also hadn't asked for any money so there was probably still hope. Inside the main corridor was where the students gathered, all waiting for the starting bell to ring so they could head to their classes. They had gotten a proper tour of the school and it was very impressive. Top of the line computers and tablets in every classroom, the robotics room looked very dangerous, the two sports fields each had their own digital scoreboards, and the teachers were the best in the world.

"Hey I'm gonna head to my algebra class early, it's on the other side of the building. See you guys at lunch?" Genji walked away, not waiting for an answer.

The farther he got from the entrance the less crowded it became. He rounded his first right turn, there were a few gaggles of students lining the halls. Some of them Genji had recognized from orientation and when he would make his nightly trips to the restroom. There were the "Junkers" that consisted of the small Australian kid and his large friend, plus some other dangerous looking individuals. In one group Genji spotted the beautiful blonde girl from earlier, he watched her talk to her friends. He was so caught up in watching her he didn't notice the rapid footsteps approaching him from the front.

"LOOK OUT!!" shouted a familiar British voice.

Genji looked just in time to see a scared brunette run headfirst into his stomach, he fell over with the girl on top of him. Neither of them did anything but groan until the blonde girl and her friends came running over.

"Did you hit your head?" said an angelic voice in a Swiss accent.

Genji looked at the girl, her hair hanging down towards him like rays of sunshine. He simply shook his head and pushed himself up, the British girl already standing.

"Oi mate you should watch where ya going! I coulda killed you," she said, putting her hand on her hips.

"Oh please Lena, you shouldn't be running in the halls," said the blonde.

"I guess you're right, sorry Angela. I'd stay and chat but it's almost time for class," Lena stuck her tongue out and started running again as if nothing had happened.

"M-my names Genji," he said, standing and looking at Angela.

"Oh! You're Hanzo's brother, I'm Angela, it's a pleasure to meet you," she smiled and Genjis heart melted.

 He just smiled shyly and nodded before heading down the hall. He walked into his math class and took a seat among the students.  _I wonder how she knows Hanzo?_ Genji thought to himself  _I hope they aren't friends._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE! Life got a little hectic and it was hard to draw inspiration! Please enjoy the long awaited fourth chapter ;^;

Lucio tapped his pencils on his notebook as the last couple minutes of class ticked down. He had gotten through all of his classes on his first day up until now, he'd been dying for the moment to hang out with his friends at lunch. Hana, the girl who smoked him at every game under the sun that you didn't have to keep a beat too, and Genji, the most down to earth rich kid Lucio could've met. The ball rang and Lucio twirled his tiny drumsticks and put them in his backpack, dropping in his notebook and nearly jumping out of his seat.

He raced down the hall to the entrance to the doorway of the class building, Hana had beaten him there and it took him longer than he'd like to admit that Genji had been racing him. Once the two boys reached Hana they both panted.

"I beat you by that much!" Genji said, holding his fingers closely together.

"Man I didn't even know we were racing," Lucio smiled widely before blushing, his smile shrinking. He was still a bit embarrassed of his braces.

The trio made their way out of the doorway and back to the dorms, the pamphlet said they would have food from cultures around the world. Lucio was wondering if the other two would get food from their own cultures.

"Man it's been so long since I've had a real American burger, my families all traditional so we never eat American food," Genji was nearly drooling.

"I know right! American beef is so good," Hana had that look in her eyes that she gets when you get a kill off her in an FPS.

Lucio looked at them and grinned, he stepped in between them and put his arms around their shoulders. He smiled widely, not caring about his braces showing this time.

"I'm gonna have to name my autobiography 'My Two Best Friends Are Gluttons' thanks to you guys," they walked into the cafeteria and the air suddenly got thick.

All three of them could tell the air was tense, they looked around the room before noticing two guys staring at each other. Lucio watched them carefully, one was a hipster guy. He had short blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, he wore a scarf, cardigan, really the hipster starter kit. The other guy looked hispanic and was dressed like a goth, trench coat, combat boots, pretty much if he got angry in class your first reaction would be to book it.

"C'mon Gabe can we just put that behind us? It's just a high school election," the hipster said.

"No we can't Jack, it was rigged and I know it!" the goth named Gabe replied, apparently there was beef between the two.

A pretty blonde girl walked up to Jack and put a hand on his chest, whispering something in his ear. Jack calmed down and shook his head, walking away with the blonde but not before a pale skinned girl stepped up next to Gabe.

"You're going to let pretty Angela rein you in, Morrison?" the pale girl spoke in a smooth French accent that sent shivers down Lucio's spine.

Angela turned on her heel "Please Amélie just drop it for today, we can't be scaring the freshman," she gestured toward the trio.

That was when Lucio realized nearly the whole freshman class was standing beside them. He suddenly didn't feel as intimidated by the conflict that he'd just seen.

"Fine have it your way ma chère. Come Gabriel, let us eat cake," Amélie turned and walked back to her table, followed by Gabriel.

The trio found a table not too far from the one with the hipster guy, Jack, and his friends. They ordered their food from the server and waited.

"Wow got to see school drama on the first day, but that was nothing compared to you and your brother," Hana had started, turning to Genji.

"Ah shit I'd forgotten he existed, the world was perfect! Kendo didn't exist, I was the only Shimada child, Panty and Stocking got another season," Genji slumped over the table.

"Well at least you still have your good looks," the voice wasn't from any of the three at the table.

They all looked around before they noticed a girl that was sitting with Jack.

"You're that girl that knocked me over and ran off this morning!" Genji pointed at her, now sitting up.

"Oh right! I remember your hair now, really diggin it love!" The girl winked at them before bursting out laughing.

"Lena don't tease them!" Angela had scolded the girl,"I'm sorry about her."

"Oh uh it's fine! Um do you think we could?" Hana squeeked out, blushing and pointing to the empty seats at their table.

"Oh go right ahead!" Angela smiled and all three of them blushed as they moved to the older kids table.

Genji sat next to Lena, which he didn't seem too thrilled about. Lucio was next to Jack, Hana sitting between Genji and Lucio. Next to Jack was Angela, then a dark skinned girl and next to her was a boy who looked more like a teacher than a student.

"I'm Angela, this is Jack, Lena, Fareeha, and Reinhardt," Angela introduced the table, gesturing to each person.

"I'm Genji, this is Hana and Lucio," Genji introduced them, him and Hana bowing.

Lucio wasn't sure what to do so he just waved slightly. There were a few moments of silence and then the Lena girl started tapping on the table and shaking her leg.

Hana cleared her throat, "So uh what was that about between Jack and tall, dark, and shady over there?"

The table all looked at each other before laughing. Hana blushed hard and sunk into her seat, Genji looked about ready to attack them.

"Sorry, it's just that's the most accurate description of Gabriel we've ever heard!" Fareeha said between laughter.

Jack was the first to compose himself, "We ran against each other to be class president for this year and I won by a landslide, he thinks I cheated somehow," he explained.

The three calmed down and sighed. Once everybody had gotten their food, the only one with food from his own culture being Jack. Him and the three freshman had ordered hamburgers and fries, Angela and Fareeha split some chinese food. Reinhardt had gotten hamburger but of the traditional German variety, while Lena just ate an energy bar and a sports drink.

After lunch the three waved goodbye and deposited their dishes in the bin by the door, they walked out of the building and sat at a bench outside. As they chatted about what Hana would play for her next live stream, Lucio heard the clicking of heels on cements. He turned and saw the French girl, Amélie walking towards them, her eyes meeting his as she grinned.

"You three sat with Angela and her friends, correct?" she said as soon as she reached them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnn~ I wanted to see what it was like to end on a cliffhanger this time around. Like always please comment with any sort of constructive criticisms! Also I have a tumblr and it's easier for me to see messages there than on here! It's curiositydidntkillthefox.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

Hana looked up at the pale girl, her skin looked almost like porcelain and made her hair look like pure darkness. She looked down at them with a smirk, as if she was better than them. This infuriated Hana, she stood and got on her tiptoes looking the French girl in the eyes.

"Yeah what of it?" Hana asked, her face scrunched up.

"Oh you're cute," the other girl said in singsong voice, "I was just wondering if they were trying to make you some goody two shoes like them, they are so boring."

Hana dropped down to the flats of her feet. She looked to the two boys who were still sitting and seemed to be ogling this girl. She wore a top that showed so much cleavage it looked like an axe had cut it in half. Her heels seemed to add about six inches to her height, it was a wonder how she could stand let alone walk in those things.

Hana crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side, "It's not really you're business who we eat with is it miss...?"

"Amélie Locroix, a pleasure," Amélie winked at the two boys before taking Hana's hand and kissing the top of it.

She spun on her heel and walked off back towards the building. The trio were all blushing bright red and Hana was the first to recover. She let out a sort of growl before stamping her foot and turning around, walking towards the school building. It took longer than she hoped for the two boys to catch up with her, they were silent as they entered the building.

 

It wasn't until they reached an empty piece of hallway did they stop walking and look at each other.

"What's with the upperclassmen at this school?!" Hana asked nobody in particular.

"Well it looks like there's a rivalry or something going on, didn't you guys notice that Australian kid was sitting with that girl?" Genji said.

There was a short silence before the bell rang, they all waved halfheartedly and went to their classes.

* * *

Genji sat in his Music Appreciation class They'd been listening to classical music for twenty minutes before the fire alarm went off, all the students stood up and gathered their bags.

"Leave your bags and walk out of the building in an orderly fashion!" the teacher yelled at them.

Most ignored the instructions, Genji included, and slung their bags over their shoulders and started out the building. There was a flowing river of teenagers in the halls, all moving towards exits. Once outside they had to walk past the sidewalk and stand in the field while the teachers did a headcount and checked if the school was OK.

After everyone was accounted for Genji looked across the mass of students and immediately spotted a familiar blonde ponytail and weaved his way through the crowd to reach it.

"Hey Angela! Do you know if it's really a fire?" Genji asked her.

She turned and smiled at him, immediately making Genji blush.

"No I think it's just a prank, but you really should stay with your class." She smiled as she spoke but sounded like a doting mother.

"Oh uh yeah, sorry," Genji grinned slightly and started to head back to where his class was gathered, but stopped at the sound of someone yelling.

Reinhardt had exited the building, holding the Australian kid Jamison AKA Junkrat, by his collar.

"Put me down ya big lug! I didn't do nothing wrong!" Junkrat was squirming, trying to get out of Reinhardts grip.

The teachers ran over to the two and the larger boy put down the skinny one. They talked for a bit before one of the teachers pulled Junkrat off to the side and another teacher starting patting Reinhardt on the back.

"Oh it was just another prank by Jamison, I guess he will never learn." Angela giggled.

Students started to head back into the building and return to their classrooms. Genji looked out of the window next to his seat and groaned  _It's only been the first day and so much has happened._ The image of him, Lucio, and Hana smiling entered his mind and he smiled  _Well it probably won't be so bad._

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I GOT SIDETRACKED WITH SOME LIFE STUFF BUT I WILL FOR SURE BE WORKING INTO GETTING A REGULAR UPDATE SCHEDULE!
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, I saw some people saying they like that this is a Genji/Mercy fic but it really isnt? I'm not planning on shipping in this fic too much but who knows where it may end up ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jamison was dragged into the deans office, which he was already fairly familiar with, and sat cozily in one of the chairs across from the desk. He had a big grin on his face as he thought back to his prank. Mako hadn't been feeling good and didn't want to go to his class but thought he would get in trouble for skipping it, so Jamie did his old pal a little favor and accidentally let his light graze a fire sprinkler.

"What are you grinning about?" the dean asked in a smooth voice, but somehow still had the ability to make you shiver.

The dean wasn't seen too much around campus, she seemed to stay in her office or at home whenever possible.

"Not too much lately Athena you old chook!" Jamison said with a giggle.

"I do understand the slang of your native people Jamison."

That made the giggles die, he wasn't used to people understanding Australian slang.

"S-sorry miss, just messin'." the boy managed to stammer out.

"I know this won't stop you, but you will have one months detention," she cocked a brow as she gauged his reaction, "and your room will be searched with all manner of explosives, flammables, or any sort of mischievous tools confiscated. Do you understand Mr. Fawkes?"

"Loud and clear!" Jamison gave a salute and stood, walking from the room in a stiff march.

* * *

 

With classes for the day cancelled Jack decided to go for a jog. He had just finished his third lap around the dorms and was stopping for a small break when he heard the tapping of quick steps. He turned to find Lena running right towards him.

"Eyes up kid! Don't want an accident today." he called to the girl, who started slowing just in time to stop in front of him.

"Oh sorry bout that! Just got so much energy gotta let it out!" the girl laughed out, blowing a piece of hair from her eyes.

"No problem, just watch out for any civilians. How's the track team looking this year?"

"Pretty good! Of course I'm on the team so we won't be falling behind anytime soon!" Lena showed her teeth in a big smile.

Jack grinned and put a hand on her head, messing up her hair more than it was. She took off after that, leaving Jack alone for a moment. After taking a drink from a nearby water fountain he started on his jogs again, aiming for three more laps.

* * *

 

In an empty robotics classroom Torbjörn was busy tinkering with a small robot of his own creation. Looking to his computer he typed a few simple commands and the robots head turned and looked at him. A live feed of what the robot could see was in a small screen next to the computer.

"Amazing! Optical sensors are up and running. Now just to get facial recognition in and nobody will break into my locker unscathed!" the young man had gotten his locker, which held all of his notes and equipment for robotics, broken into and emptied by some hooligans.

He was designing a small turret-like robot to defend it from anybody with ill intent. The robot would not only fire paint balls at the culprits but would flash, emit a loud alarm, and send a message to Torbjörns phone.

The boy looked across the room to past projects by the robotics club, one that was still active was Bastion. Bastion was where Torbjörn got the inspiration for the turret and how he knew it would work. Even though he despised the little robot he had to admit it was a clever little piece of technology.

* * *

 

Fareeha was making her way to the gymnasium when she embarrassingly tripped and skinned her knee. She sat on the ground and inspected the wound, it wasn't too bad but definitely stung enough. As she hit the ground in anger someone approached her.

"Are you alright? Oh that looks pretty bad." said a soft, nearly angelic, voice.

"Oh yes I'm quite-" Fareeha paused when she looked up and saw that it was Angela. The blonde girl looked like an angel, the sun causing a glow behind her.

"Quite hurt it seems!" Angela let out a chuckle, kneeling next to the injured girl and pulling a first aid kit from her bag. Angela was the nurses aid so she always carried some first aid with her.

"No no I'm fine, just need to rub some dirt in it like my mom always says!"

"And then your leg would be infected and need to be amputated, can't have our 'raptor of the court' injured can we?" there were two chuckles at that moment, one playful and one very nervous.

Fareeha blushed as the girl sprayed some alcohol onto the wound, it stung but that was the least on her mind. After the bandage was put on and gauze wrapped on her leg Fareeha stood up.

"Thank you Angela, will you be coming to the next game?"

"Oh yes! I love watching you play, Lena even gave me the idea to come as a cheerleader. Although I think your name would be a bit too long to spell with the audience."

"Oh then call me Pharah, it was my nickname back home."

"Alright then Pharah, I'll be seeing you around."

Angela walked away and Pharah watched her, she let a grin and blush grow on her before she shook it off and started towards the gym again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try and take a small break from the freshman trio! Give a little interaction from some other characters and show what they are up to. Once again I am suuuuuuper sorry for the long delays between chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

"Tekhartha! I'm glad to see you're doing well." said Principal Athena as she approached the Nepalese boy who was standing at the gate.

Tekhartha Zenyatta was wearing his traditional robes which did more than enough to keep him warm in the weather of Zurich. He had been recommended to join this school, by his friend and mentor Mondatta, so that he may share his culture and experience more than he would be able to at the monastery.

"Namaskar, Principal Athena," the boy smiled and nodded, "I am glad to see you in good health."

"Thank you, I wish I could give you a tour of the campus but I'm just so busy."

"That is fine, I'm sure I can find my way around."

"I did find someone that can show you our grounds, he's quite new as well," the woman waved at a boy to come over.

The boy had green hair up in spikes, he smiled widely as he jogged over. He waved to Tekhartha as he came to a stop next to the principal.

"Hi, I'm Genji Shimada," Genji held his hand out to Tekhartha, "I'll be the one showing you around."

"Namaste Genji, I am Tekhartha Zenyatta," the smaller boy took the others hand and they shook.

"Well I will leave you boys to it, and try not to cause trouble Mr. Shimada," Principal Athena gave a small grin and left the boys alone.

* * *

 

Genji had taken to just calling Tekhartha by his last name by the time he fumbled his first name five times. They were now at the proper entrance to the auditorium.

"And this is how you get into the auditorium, but I know sort of a shortcut," Genji gave a sly grin.

At that Zenyattas stomach gave a low growl, he blushed and looked down. Genji grinned and started walking. Zenyatta caught up with him and looked him up and down, still not use to seeing people in average clothing.

"So do you know any martial arts?" Genji asked.

"Yes I know some Taekwondo and I was just starting my training with the Ghurka Kukri before I left, all recreational ofcourse," Zenyatta answered, "how about you Genji?"

"I was taught Judo, Kendo, Karate, and some Ninjutsu. My families a little different than most."

Almost as if on cue Hanzo rounded the corner and the two brothers immediately locked eyes. They stood and stared at each other in silence, Zenyatta looked from one Shimada to the other and then to Hanzos companion. Jesse was watching the brothers closely, ready to break up a fight if anything were to happen. Zenyatta stepped in between the brothers and looked at Hanzo.

"Namaste, I am Tekhartha Zenyatta. I've just transferred here from my monastery in Nepal," the boy smiled up at Hanzo.

Hanzo no narrowed his eyes and nodded, looking back to Genji before leaving with Jesse following close behind.

"Well now you've met my brother, Hanzo," Genji sighed and looked down, "I can get someone else to give you a tour, I understand."

"No that is fine, you're brother just reminded me of this dog with constipation I saw at the monastery once," Zenyatta grinned and leaned in close to whisper in Genjis ear, "they have the same face."

Genji busted out laughing, doubling over and patting Zenyatta on the shoulder. Zenyatta laughed as well, his stomach growling the only thing to make him stop.

"Come on Zen, let's go find some lunch," Genji put his arm around Zenyattas shoulders and led him towards the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I hadn't added Zenyatta at all and I felt this was a good way to bring him into the story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to take some time, yes I know a year is a lot more than "some", due to some personal things and work. But I'm hoping I can get back to this and continue regular updates.

Genji lead Zenyatta into the cafeteria, smiling when he saw Hana and Lucio sitting at their regular table. He lead the other boy to his other friends.

"Hey guys, this is Zenyatta," he gestured at Zenyatta, "he's new today and I'm showing him around."

Lucio stood up with a big smile and shoved his hand towards Zenyatta, they shook hands.

"Hey man, I'm Lúcio! Nice to meet you."

"I am Tekkartha Zenyatta, you can just call me Zenyatta if you wish."

Hana had stood as well, pushing Lúcio out of the way to look Zenyatta over.

"I'm Hana Song, welcome to Overwatch." She smiled at him sweetly.

The two sat down and Genji lead the boy to get food. Explaining that there was food from nearly every culture in the world. Zenyatta decided to take a salad, having a sensitive stomach, while Genji loaded a plate with curry and rice. They went back to the table and sat with Lúcio and Hana. They ate and chatted, Zenyatta being bombarded with question after question about living in a monastery.

"So do you have some sort of mystical power or something?" Lúcio asked through a mouthful of Cabidela.

"I do not but I have seen my master do wonderous things before." Zenyatta smiled as he replied.

At this Amélie Lacroix and Gabriel Reyes walked by.

"Oh would you look at that Gabriel, the freshman are multiplying." She snickered as Gabriel just glared at the table.

Hana clenched her fist but Genji gave her a look that said "leave it alone". Hana sighed and relaxed, nodding. Zenyatta looked quite confused and Lúcio looked upset aswell, after they finished their meals and dumped their trays off they stepped outside. Genji looked at Zenyatta.

"Hey do you know where your room is? We can go find it now if you want."

"Oh that would be great!" Zenyatta smiled and nodded.

The four freshman made their way to the dormitories and into the freshman hall. They found the room with "Tekkartha Zenyatta" on a plaque outside the door at the very end of the freshman hall. Zenyatta opened the door to find a modest room with just a bed and desk with a single bag set on the bed. Zenyatta began unpacking his bag while Lúcio sat himself on the bed. Genji stayed standing and Hana sat in the chair at the desk. Zenyatta unpacked his bag to show it only had a few more robes and a single picture of him with the rest of the monks from monastery. He set the picture on the desk and smiled.

Hana smiled at him, "You miss them?"

"Yes I do, but my master thought this may be the best place for me right now."

"Well we will make sure you feel right at home!" Lúcio chimed in.

Genji pat Zenyatta on the back, "Yeah and if you can make fun of my brother more then we're gonna be best friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long and this was so short :/


End file.
